Directors cut
by Psycho Child
Summary: Why don't you read it and find out? Fine summary!This is my fic on how Inuyasha would run if Inuyasha was directed instead of drawn! R&R and all that good stuff.


OK this is sort of like Inuyasha was a TV show that was directed. Like Friends or Will and Grace. you get the point right?  
  
***Start Story***  
  
"Cut, cut, cut!!!" screamed the director. "Come on, Inuyasha. Would you at least try?" he said that because Inuyasha just sat there and yawned during a scene.  
  
"No, Psycho. I need something bigger. Something to fill my star potential!" said Inuyasha's giant ego.  
  
"My god, dude. The damn shows named after you. You've had at least one movie done. What more do you fucking want? Maybe if you want more. DO YOUR DAMN WORK!" said an enraged Psycho.  
  
"Yeah, right. But I don't know. I need something more." Said Inuyasha. "I'll be in my trailer if you need me." And he left.  
  
"Damn actors. They're way too much full of themselves. At least he's not as bad as Shippo. "Psycho, give me a bigger part!" "Psycho, I need a bigger trailer!" "Give me a girlfriend on the show, Psycho!" asshole. Then again, at least he knows what he wants. Maybe, I'll give him a bigger part. And maybe one of his fans will be his girlfriend. Like hell I'm giving him a bigger trailer, that's his ego talking. I need to fix his problem first, though." Psycho said his in disgust. He thought for a long time after that. He thought for such a long time that there was a large crowd staring at him. When the idea came to him he shouted "Banana Boy!" and Banana Boy came running to him with a banana in his hand. Psycho asked, "Do you wanna be an actor?"  
  
Banana Boy smiled big and said "More than anything, sir."  
  
"It's Psycho, dude. Sir is way too formal. Call me sir again and I may fire you" said Psycho, and Banana Boy laughed. "I'm serious. Formal sucks. Only do it when you need to. Anyway, what's your name?"  
  
"Tai. Tai Myamoto" the boy said seriously.  
  
"Good. Then go to the writer and tell him you're a wolf demon to rival Koga, but Inuyasha shows up and you and Koga beat the shit out of him. Now go!" Tai ran to the writer's room. "Now someone go get Shippo!" yelled the director.  
  
Psycho went back to his chair and waited for Shippo. When he finally got there, he was rubbing his eye, and Psycho said, "What took you so long?"  
  
"I was sleeping! Whaddya want anyway?" asked Shippo.  
  
"I'm planning on getting you a bigger part and a girlfriend. If you want to have one, we'll send out a notice and leave four days from now. Is that good with you?" said Psycho.  
  
"Yea, it's good with me!" said an excited kitsune. "WooHoo! Man, you rule!" and Shippo ran off.  
  
Tai then came back and yelled "Psycho! The writer's have a problem!"  
  
"A problem?" repeated Psycho. "What kind of problem do they have? I told them what to write. They just need to fill in the details. Stupid writer's!"  
  
"Yeah, I know I did sort of tell the,. But they think it's incomplete. Like will they have the Tetsusaiga break or when Inuyasha tries to use the Wind Scar will either Koga or me get him from behind." Said Tai who did really love not being the Banana Boy anymore.  
  
"Go with the first one. Then when you're done telling the writers that, call up Totosan. We'll need him to 'fix' the Tetsusaiga." Psycho thought for a minute. "Tell the writers to wait an episode before Inuyasha finds Totosan or vise-versa. I want Sesshomaru to agree to start using the Tensaiga because he figures out the it was it that saved him during the fight where Inuyasha used the Wind Scar." Said Psycho. "Totosan was wrong. Sesshomaru can defeat Inuyasha. He just needs to accept the fact the Tensaiga saved him." And Psycho walked away.  
  
Tai followed him and said, "Can you write that down? I can't remember most of it."  
  
"Fine, here." A piece of paper just appeared in Psychos hands and Tai fell to the ground. "How long have you been here? You've should of seen me do that before."  
  
"U-u-um." Tai stuttered. "I think I've been here a week. Give or take a day or two."  
  
"Well get used to it. I do I often. Because of this power I have a non-existent food bill. We don't need a copier. It's very useful. You should try to get it." Said the psychic man.  
  
"Um, aren't you sort of born with this ability? It doesn't seem like you can just learn it." Said a confused Tai.  
  
Psycho picked Tai up off the ground, "Yes and no, my new friend. I, myself, was born with it. It used to drive everyone crazy. I'd make whatever came to mind. There were so many copies of my mother walking around my dad used to cheat on her. with herself. Both of my parents were psychic so I had some help when I turned 7. Anyway, my wife Nicole, I taught it to her. To have it taught to you, you need to find a psychic who was born with the ability that's at least 18 years of age or a psychic that's had the ability for 5 years and is over 21. When you're born with it until your 18 or have had it for less than 5 years or under 21 occasionally things just pop up out of no where. You see the psychic master must use his powers inside your brain and soul. Brain so he can implant the information into you and soul to make sure you're not some crazy man who's going to go on a killing rampage." said Psycho. "Get it?"  
  
"Maybe." said Tai who was extremely confused. Psycho could tell, so he made a piece of paper of his speech. "Nicole is coming tomorrow for her weekly visit. She's liked the show since Rumiko Takahashi was directing it. It's not like she comes to see people, she comes to make sure I'm not screwing up." said Psycho, who put a cough drop into his mouth, for he was talking more than usual.  
  
"Cool. Come get me when she gets here." Tai looked to his left. "Looks like Kagome and Sango are coming to see you. I'll do everything you said" and Tai snatched the speech Psycho forgot to give him and ran off.  
  
"Nice boy." said Psycho. He turned to Sango.  
  
"Psycho, Kagome and I would like to talk with you." said Sango, who was in a cap, shirt, jacket and jeans from the U.S. instead of her usual Kimono.  
  
"Hurry up and name it." said Psycho, who was getting very annoyed. He needed to see the writers.  
  
"OK. Well, me and Sango were talking about the show, and we think we need different boyfriends." said Kagome, who was in her normal school uniform.  
  
Psycho said abruptly "Sango can go if she can get along with Shippo for the next 4 days, and you get an no Kagome because the whole show runs around you and Inuyasha."  
  
"FINE THEN." Kagome screamed at Psycho, and she stormed off in a rage. Psycho thought of deducting her pay for this episode but changed his mind.  
  
"Hmmm. So all I have to do is be all nice to Shippo and I get a new boyfriend?" asked Sango.  
  
"Yep. But you better get it straight with Shippo first and get Miroku for me." said Psycho. Sango gave him a kiss on the cheek then left.  
  
Sesshomaru then entered the room Psycho was in. He headed straight for our beloved director and said "I have business to bring to you my friend."  
  
"What is it, fluffy? You came at a good time. I feel good because I just released some stress." said Psycho, and Sesshomaru has a vein pulsing in his forehead.  
  
"Don't call me fluffy, it's degrading. Anyway, I hear you want me to find out that the Tensaiga saved me, right?" said Sesshomaru.  
  
"Right." said Psycho.  
  
"Well, didn't I already find out like a long time ago? Wouldn't that seem weird to the viewers?" said Sesshomaru.  
  
"Yes, but I'm not positive, and the viewers may think it's a reminder. Lets just hope it works." Psycho told him.  
  
"Whatever you say." Sesshomaru said and he shrugged and left. He headed for the writer's room, followed by Inuyasha, and they both entered. Psycho forgot about it because Miroku tapped him on the shoulder.  
  
"God, dude! Don't scare me like that!" said Psycho as he pounded his chest.  
  
"You wanted to talk to me?" Miroku said. "It's good, right? Sango was fairly giddy when she told me."  
  
"Not really. It is for Sango but not for you. She wants a new boyfriend on the show, and as long as she's buddy-buddy with Shippo she gets one. So I guess in 4 days you don't have a girlfriend anymore." Psycho said sort-of sympathetically. "You can tell the writers right now or you can try to change her mind and tell them in 4 days."  
  
"You make it sound like I have no chance." said Miroku sadly.  
  
"That's because I don't think you have one. I need to go to the writers. Good luck with your Sango situation." Psycho turned around and started to the writer's room, but turned back around to face Miroku. "Tell everyone we're not filming anymore today. I denied giving Kagome a new boyfriend and if I ask her to do anything I could get my eyes clawed out." Psycho turned back around and entered the writer's room.  
  
He was shocked at what he saw inside. On the right side of the room he saw 2 of the writers making out with Sesshomaru and Inuyasha! On the left side he saw another one watching "Pirates of the Caribbean." To the side of the screen was a counter that read 444. In the middle was the writer's table with only one person at it.  
  
"Jamie! I just get you your job back, the one you lost for what you're doing right now!" said Psycho, then muttering a few swear words. "I'm ashamed of being your cousin!"  
  
Jamie took her tongue out of Inuyasha's mouth long enough to stick it out at Psycho and to say, "It's not like you can fire me."  
  
"Wanna bet?" Psycho said smugly. "I can hire Andrea or Silver or Rumiko, ya know?"  
  
Jamie growled, kissed Inuyasha again, then went back to the writer's table while giving Psycho the evil eye.  
  
Inuyasha got up to leave but Psycho stopped him. "Where do you think you're going Inuyasha?"  
  
"I'm leaving. What does it look like Crazy?" Inuyasha spat at Psycho.  
  
"Moron." Said a perturbed director. "Just go away. If I catch ya doing that with her again, I will suspend you."  
  
"What? You can't do that! I'm the damn star!" Inuyasha yelled in Psycho's ear.  
  
"I'll figure something out. I didn't get this job for nothing you know." Psycho said and he pushed Inuyasha into the door. "Oops. Forgot to open it." So he opened the door and kicked Inuyasha's limp body out of the room.  
  
Psycho then turned to the other writer on the right side of the room who was kissing Sesshomaru. He started to tap his foot like Sonic the Hedgehog.  
  
Sesshomaru then got up to leave but even though Sesshomaru was 7 feet tall Psycho got onto his toes and in his face said, not yelled, said, "Same goes for you as Inuyasha." Said Psycho and he made himself regular size. Sesshomaru growled and left leaving Chelsea by herself where they were kissing.  
  
"Do you have anything to say for yourself, Chelsea?" Psycho said in a bossy tone.  
  
"Do you always have to ruin our fun?" said the best of the writers there.  
  
"No, just do it on your break." Psycho said in a trace like sort of voice because he was watching the movie that the-writer-that-you-don't-know-the- name-to-yet was watching.  
  
"But we don't have breaks. You never give us any." Chelsea said.  
  
"Your breaks are the same time as everyone else's. Didn't you read your contract?" Psycho said.  
  
Chelsea shut up and sat next to Jamie and they got into quick conversation. Psycho thought he heard the word "smartass" spoken but he wasn't sure.  
  
Psycho moved into the chair next to the not named yet writer. "Good movie." But the writer didn't respond. So just because he likes to abuse people that work for him, he hit her in the head. "Asshole! Get the hell up!" Psycho yelled into her ear. The writer had her head on her chest and a huge lump on her head.  
  
"Ya didn't have to hit so hard, ya know." The writer said then she leered at him.  
  
"Whatever, just go, Jen." Said Psycho.  
  
"It's SeabreezeSwiftdeath!" Growled Jen.  
  
"Yeah. Just like Chelsea is lil washu-chan and Jamie is Kayko 'n' Amay." Psycho said annoyed. "Just get your ass over there." And Psycho shoved Jen over to where Chelsea was sitting with Jamie and the hard-working unknown human/beast/demon/thing/something.  
  
Psycho moved in front of the table and made a loud noise with his mind. Chelsea, Jamie and Jen looked straight up at Psycho but the shadowed something or other didn't even flinch, it just kept writing.  
  
"Please remind me why I hired you three?" Psycho said.  
  
"Because I'm your cousin!" said Jamie.  
  
"Because I'm a good writer." Chelsea said knowingly.  
  
"I don't know." Said Jen with a very vague look on her face.  
  
"Yes, yes and right. Now for today, I should deduct your pay but because my clone," Psycho pointed at the shadowed thing. "Was working the whole time I'll let it slide. Speaking of pay, it is the end of Monday and you get your pay for last week." And Psycho wrote out 3 checks for $2,415. Yes he wrote them out. You can't make Psychic checks. Its called FAKES!  
  
"My god! When did this get so big!" Jamie exclaimed.  
  
"We worked the weekend remember. We got an extra $640. Don't act all surprised. You knew it was going to happen." Chelsea said calmly.  
  
"I can get a lot of stuff with my extra money." Said Jen. "Muahahahaha."  
  
"Um. okay." Psycho said and he look at his watch. "I got to go now. Work days over. Everything in the studio will be shutting down. You should leave while you can." Then he left the writer's room. He waved bye to everyone he saw and when he reached the Parking lot a limousine was waiting for him. Then driver opened the back door he saw Nicole in a shining black dress. "What are you doing here hun?"  
  
"You promised me a dinner that's what I'm doing here." Nicole said.  
  
"Damn, I forgot. I'm tired can we do this tomorrow?" Psycho said.  
  
"If we do it tomorrow, you're not going to have something later tonight, if ya know what I mean." Nicole threatened.  
  
"We dine tonight!" Said Psycho and he jumped into the car and kissed Nicole. 


End file.
